1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a user programmable microprocessor based automatic water shutoff system that will detect unwanted water flow caused by appliance or plumbing failures, and activate a shutoff valve to minimize damage within a structure from unanticipated flow.
2. Background-Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of plumbing, valving and detection systems used to minimize water damage within homes and businesses due to appliance or plumbing system failures. While no device can prevent a leak their purpose is to minimize the damage from such leaks.
Typically, a plumbing leak occurs in situations such as burst pipes due to freeze/thaw cycles, water bearing appliance failures, hose ruptures and other leaks that can go undetected for some time if the property is not occupied during that period. While there are many temperature and moisture sensor based hard wired water shutoff systems such as. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,436 Hoch issued Apr. 4, 1995 uses hard wired temperature and moisture sensors and requires occupant turn on the system manually when protection is desired. Also requires extensive electrical wiring to fully protect a home from water leakage. Our invention is specifically designed for flow detection and control, typical prior art of this is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,175 Ravillious, issued Apr. 2, 1996 which uses a flow sensor that depends on gravity for return of the piston which may not be reliable in certain water conditions, also the flow sensor is restricted in it's mounting to the vertical position and a control circuit that uses mechanical relays and electromechanical delays and requires human operator action when water is desired, a very cumbersome system to use. Whereas the present invention uses a computer based, all solid state components, user programmable control to pre-program water usage 24 hours a day 7 days a week, for a set and forget system. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,884 Cohen, issued Feb.22, 1994 uses a very complicated microphone sensor system to listen for flow at supply and drain lines, also requires a lot of hard wiring, while this system may overcome some of the shortfalls in the Ravillious sensor, it too falls short, in low flow sensitivity, ambient noise and lack of user programmability. Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,955 Meyer, issued May 21, 1985 a very complex flow detection system utilizing a microcomputer to monitor time and flow duration, position of fluid drains in the plumbing system, and other information. This system is over-sophisticated and uneconomical for the average household. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,554 White issued Oct. 15, 1991 Requires two(2) expensive flow meters to allow fill flow and low flow sensitivity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,820 Ames issued Aug. 13, 1991 also as with the Hoch patent it must be turned on and off by the occupant also the Ames system is not fail safe in that if a control or battery fails the water valve stays open.
In conclusion the art is replete with various apparatus with claims to control water leaks. Prior art does not teach of an apparatus that is designed to be user defined for a set and forget 24 hour 7 days a week automatic system that is affordable for the average homeowner. It would be highly advantageous therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art, and issue letters patent for the present invention.